Liam Gallagher
Liam Gallagher is the Lead vocalist of Oasis and brother of guitarist Noel Gallagher. Personality Liam is the most charasmatic, iconic and erratic member of Oasis. He constantly gets into fights with the press, his brother and other celebrities. Despite this, he is also possibly the most likable. He claims that thinking, or dwelling is what he hates the most- and he belives action speaks louder than words. He rarely shows emotion while performing- and follows the 'Shoegazing' method on stage- moving as little as possible and leaving the music to speak for itself. "All that jumping around like jumping jack flash... it's all fine I suppose but your being a bit selfish realy- you should give the crowd the same attention they're giving you." He states. History Early Years (1972-1990) Liam Gallagher was born in Burnage in 1972, the third and final child of Irish parents Thomas and Peggy Gallagher. Thomas was often violently abusive to his family. Ironicly, although his older brothers Noel and Paul took the most abuse, it possibly effected Liam the most and he claims it is one of the things that inspired him to become an musician. When Liam was 10, Peggy took the boys and moved away from Tommy. Although Liam maintained sporadic contact with his father throughout his teens, he says that today their issues remain unresolved- He claims that if Tommy wanted to be forgiven he would think about it- but he dosn't. Paul and Noel often contend that even from a young age, Liam went out of his way to antagonise people, especially Noel, with whom he shared a room. The Gallagher brothers were troubled children, especially in their teens. Liam was expelled from school at age 15 (just like Noel) for fighting, and would often steal bicycles from local shops. Noel Gallagher has said that Liam showed little interest in music until his late teens. Liam became confident in his abilities to sing and began listening to bands like The Stone Roses, The Who, The Kinks, The Jam, T.Rex and The Beatles. In the process he forged a life-long obsession with John Lennon; Liam would later claim to be Lennon re-incarnated. He claimed that he became angry with the constant amount of people going to the Haçienda nightclub listening to 'Dalek Music' and desided to join a band. When school friend Paul "Guigsy" McGuigan, invited Gallagher to join his band, The Rain, as a vocalist, he agreed. Rain era (1990-1992) According to Bonhead- Liam orinally sung in a falsetto voice simular to U2's frontman Bono; Bonhead claims that when his wife heard him sing, he sounded "like a nightingale." Liam was the band's co-song writer, along with guitarist Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs. Noel Gallagher has since openly mocked this writing partnership, describing them as being "just awful"; even Liam admits that "We were shit" The band only rehearsed one day a week and didn't get many gigs. At the time Liam claims that the 'Rain' was a going to be a 'nice litte band' once they practiced enough. It was after one of their rare shows in 1992, that Noel, having recently returned from touring America as a roadie with Inspiral Carpets, saw them perform. Although Noel disliked the band, Liam asked him to join and Noel agreed on the condition that he be the sole songwriter, ending Liam and Bonehead's songwriting partnership. Noel later went on to say "If you think some of my early stuff is bad, you should have heard the stuff that those two were coming out with." It was around this time that Liam pushed for the band name to change to Oasis. The Masterplan (1992-1994) As liam has claimed, upon Noel's entry to the band, he said to himself "Right- that's it. no we'll be the biggest band in the world. After over a year of live shows, rehearsals and a recording of a proper demo (known as the Live Demonstration tape), the band's big break came in May 1993 when they were spotted by Creation Records co-owner Alan McGee. Oasis were invited to play a gig at King Tut's Wah Wah Hut club in Glasgow, Scotland, by a band called Sister Lovers, who shared their rehearsal rooms. Oasis, along with a group of friends, found the money to hire a van and make the six-hour journey to Glasgow. When they arrived, they were refused entry to the club as they were not on that night's set list, which reportedly caused the band to bully their way in (although both the band and Alan McGee have given contradicting statements about how they actually managed to get into the club on that night.) They were given the opening slot and impressed McGee, who was there to see 18 Wheeler, one of his own bands, that night. McGee was so impressed by what he saw he signed the band to Creation four days later. Due to problems securing an American contract, Oasis ended up signing a worldwide contract with Sony, which in turn licensed Oasis to Creation in the UK.